Pleasures So Happy I Could Die
by Super Scription of Data
Summary: AsmodeusxBeelzebub. It's my first yuri . Lust and Gluttony stay at home... Just they... What will happen?


There were they... Holding on each other using as excuse that "Satan is mad, she's gonna kill us" well... Maybe it was true but the thing I'm sure is that... It was not the most important reason to hold each other... Overall after all the things that are gonna happen.

Beelz'bub-chaaan! -yelled the blonde stake trying to find Beelzebub-.  
Oh, Asmo-chaaan! -said the Stake of Lust while jumping over her favorite sister-.  
Girls, grow up, you are not 5 years old for been playing around the place -said the beautiful Stake of Wrath- If you want, you can stay but I'm going out with the other sisters.  
Okay, Satan! So I'll play with my sister all night long! -said Beelzebub dying of happiness-.  
Alright, but I don't want to see you crying tomorrow because of anything -warned Satan-.  
Okay, sis-chaaan! -said Asmodeus trying to make her mad-.  
Shut up, Lust -said Wrath wrathful- We're gone, bye, girls, don't break anything.

Lust and Gluttony went to say goodbye to their older sisters.

Bye, girls, enjoy wherever you go! -said Beelzebub to Lucifer, Leviathan, Belphegor, Satan and Mammon-.  
See you tomorrow -said Asmodeus with a big smile on her face-.

So... They were alone... Lust and Gluttony were the only thing/stake/person or just anything they are in that big house.

Haha, bye girls! -screamed Asmodeus by last time, she was outside so she turn quickly and got in the house, she closed the door and she stumbled with a little stair and fell on Beelzebub-.  
Ah-h -yelled Gluttony, totally blushed out-.

The hands of Lust fell over Gluttony's body.

Her right hand rest over her right breast and the left one fell on her left leg.

O-oh my god-d, Asmo... -moaned the Gluttony's Stake even more blushed- I guess it's not... Appro...  
Sorry, sister! It was a-a... I just fell down and... It was not my intention -said Lust with her cheeks red red as her beautiful eyes filled with stars-.

Lust moved unconsciously her right hand.

Ahh-hh! -moaned Beelzebub again- D-don't push there... Afff.  
SORRY, BEELZ -she push her leg and breast to stand up unconsciously... Again. Then she ran away- Sorry, sis! Let me rest a little.  
Ohhh-h... Ahh -moaned Gluttony-.

Asmodeus ran to her room with a lot of feelings inside of her... They were too many feelings... She felt awkward... She felt good... She...

Oh my god! I'm... Aff... I'm so happy i could die! Oh, damnit... Fuck, fuck, fuck... Now?... -Lust said to herself. She didn't have the same custom as she always have, this time the lower part was like every normal pants or skirt... This time... A black skirt with red and white boards, the same colors that the other skirt has-

The Stake of Lust was alone in her room. She didn't know how to take that funny little feeling... She was... Excited... She need to take that feeling off of her body... She moved her right hand to the upper part of her left leg... Then... Slowly... She started playing with the board of her skirt... Then her hand was inside of it... She started to move her finger around her panties... Then... She noticed it... She felt her vaginal fluids... She was all wet, but because of the nervous she didn't noticed it.

Her wet hand moved by her vagina to her breasts... And she started to moved her hand in circles. She was touching herself while thinking

Ohh, this is just the beginning, my sweet princess, i love to imagine you're naked, how could i just never discover it? Now that i know, hehe, je veux te toucher ton corps, mon coeur, je t'aime! -said Lust excited to herself by moans that everyone in the room would've listened, Beelzebub didn't hear her cuz she was in the first floor-.

Asmodeus started moving her hand faster and faster, so that she noticed she was wearing her clothes and she would feel more pleasure if she were naked. She stopped for a moment, and thought -This is just the beginning-. She had the part of the blouse where her breasts are wet, overall in the nipple zone. She started to take off the jacket... Then she took off her mini skirt... She opened the blouse in the breasts's zone and put the tie between her boobs. She touch herself all through the night. She knows she's beautiful, she has nothing to envy the others, she went to the bathroom and sit on there, she started to move her hands by all her body... She move them to her vagina... And lubricated her hand with vaginal fluids... Then she passed it to her nipples. She moved her panty but she didn't take it off, she opened her legs and moved her hands from her ass to her feet. Then, with her right hand the started to touch her pussy... Slowly... She started moaning and moaning louder and louder... She started to masturbate... -Ahh-h! Damnit! It feels so good! What a pleasure! Ahh!-.

She kept on faster and harder, it was her first time masturbating, but she wanted more and more pleasure...

Once i heard Lucifer talking to Satan about something called dildo, i don't know what's that but Satan said she wanted to stay with it because it gives her pleasure... Is it the same pleasure I'm talking about? Mmm... Gotta discover it... I'll try to find her "dildo" -said Lust while putting her panties again-.

Asmodeus ran almost naked, just with her black underwear and boobs in the air, until she found the room, she got in slowly and when she turned the lights on...

Oh my godness! What the hell? -said Lust surprised- Satan has flowers and pictures of cute animals in... Wait, i have seen this before... Oh shit, it's Leviathan's room.

She went out and proof the next room.

How couldn't i see it? Satan's room says "Satan" with shining lights, what the fuck, haha -she got in the room- ha... Ha... Oh my god... I guess she is in love, right? With the gay one... What was his name? Oh, yeah, Kanon. C'mon, is it reason to have a super picture bigger than me in her room? Haha, well, now, the dildo.

She searched and searched but no dildos anywhere...

Hey, wait! How will i find a dildo if i don't even know how is a dildo? Let's search it on her PC! -Asmo turns the PC on- Let me guess, a picture of Kanon -the desktop appears- Oh, well... I didn't speculate that... 37 pictures of Kanon, what the hell with Satan? Haha, well, internet! Oh! It needs a password! Easy "Kanon, marry me" *The password you entered is not correct* mmm... Interesting... Then... "I love Kanon"

*beep* damnit! "Kiss me, Kanon" *beep* "Hug me, Kanon" *beep* "why don't you love me, Kanon?" *beep* OH FUCKING HELL! "Kanon" *beep* Oh! I got it! "SEX ME UP, KANON" *You entered the correct password* Finally! Let's get on Google, ahamm... Dildo *click* Oh my god, it's so nasty! -Asmodeus closed her eyes and let the PC on- Oh, that's what i win doing this.

The picture on the PC wasn't a girl using a dildo, was a gay man using a dildo... Traumatic.

Haha, I'll never use a dildo! -said Lust's Stake while running naked and with her eyes closed-.

Asmo-chan, how are... And your bra? -said Beelzebub before stumble with Asmo-.

Ahhh! Oh pleasure! -said Lust-.

Asmo fell over Beelz but this time Gluttony's hand got on Lust's pussy and her mouth in naked Lust's breast.

Sorry, sis -said Beelz with complications-.  
Oh, don't move your tongue like that! -moaned Lust-.  
How? Like this? -said Gluttony while licking Lust's breast-.  
Oh, yes! Ah! Ahhh! Don't stop! -said Lust-.

Then Gluttony started to move her hand on Lust's panties... Gently, by that moment. Lust ask to stop for a moment... She stand up and said:

Beelz... Would you kiss me? -said romanticly Asmodeus of Lust-.

Beelz stand up and told her

Of course, sweetheart -said Gluttony-.

With a smile on their faces, they got closer to each other... Lust took Gluttony's waists and she moved her right hand to Lust's cheek, and then... Their lips were together... In a romantic kiss... But then lust dominated Asmodeus, and she moved her hands to Beelzebub ass, and pushed Beelz closer to her and in one second everything changed.

That cute little kiss became in a French kiss... Lust passed her tongue over Gluttony's neck while Beelz moved her hand to Asmo's breasts, she moaned a little... Asmo started to play with Beelz's tongue... While kissing, Lust saw that Gluttony has her all clothes.

Beelzebub, it's not fair, you can see my boobs but you have all your clothes on -said Lust between moans and moves-.  
You're right, Asmo-chan, would you help me with this? -said Beelzebub-.

They got closer and Asmo started to take the jacket off... Then she broke the blouse and kept on with the skirt. Then Lust pushed her until reaching the kitchen that was near the principal living room where they were.

Beelz, are you hungry? -asked Lust-.  
Always, baby -answered Gluttony-.

Asmo took the marmalade and put a little in her lips and in her nipples. Beelzebub got excited with that so without thinking she started to lick Lust's lips with passion... Lust sat in the kitchen's table with her legs open and no panties.

Beelz... I'm yours -said Asmodeus- do whatever you want with me, my body is yours, your pleasures are mine.

Asmodeus put marmalade on her pussy.  
Come, sweetheart... -said Lust's Stake and Beelz started to lick her pussy- Ahh! Keep on keep on! WHAT A PLEASURE!

Beelz started to masturbate herself while having oral sex with Asmodeus. The Stake Of Lust opened her legs getting them up and started to touch her boobs.

Oh keep on, baby! Je veux ton amour! -yelled the stake of Lust-.

Asmodeus started to move and Beelz got on the table completely naked with a unusual smile upon her face.

She started to rub her nipples with the nipples of her lover.

Oh, yes! Ahh -moaned Beelzebub-.

Asmodeus took Beelz's waist and got her closer taking her down, Beelz understood what she wants and started to pass her tongue in whole her body and rub her pussy with Asmo-chan's left leg, up and down and faster. All the table was wet with the stakes's vaginal fluids. They were as excited as never, they were so excited that the only thing their eyes could see were their own bodies moving excitedly.

Beelz... Finally i fall in love... -said Asmodeus- Thank you... I love you... I'm in love with you, Beelzebub.  
And I'm in love with you, Asmodeus, thank you a lot -said Beelzebub-.

They started to kiss passionately while rubing  
their boobs and their pussy with their legs and in that moment

Hey, girls! We are here! -yelled Mammon- How did you...  
What happened, Mammon? -said Lucifer- Why are you...  
What? -said Satan- Hhggk! WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU WET MY TABLE, FUCKING BITCHES! Damn it, let me look for my bat!  
Ehhh... Oops... -said the lovers at the same time-.  
Oh, girls, you two are so nasty! You know Satan loves that table -said Belphegor- get down of there.  
Aww, ok, come, baby -said the Stake of Gluttony, getting down of the table-.

From the second floor all they could hear  
WHO THE HELL ENTERED IN MY ROOM? WHO FUCK USED MY COMPUTER FOR SEARCH DILDO IN GOOGLE? AGGGGRRRRR! -screamed Satan- YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!

Satan got downstairs to keep on screaming to the lovers.

Oh my god, there was my cash! You wet my money! -said Mammon- you bitches!  
Awww, i want a girlfriend too! -screamed Leviathan crying- screw you! Awww!  
You, girls! Aren't you ashamed? -yelled Lucifer of Pride- There's no pride in this house!  
Aww, what the fuck, i wanna sleep, cya girls, nice sex -said Belphegor yawning-.  
Sorry, girls... Don't get mad... -said Asmodeus-  
Yeah, we're just leaving to our rooms... Goodnight... -said Beelzebub-

Beelzebub stumbled with Asmodeus.

Oh, sorry, babe -Beelzebub apologies-.  
Ahh! Ahh! -Asmodeus moaned-.  
Oh! Again? GO TO SLEEP! -yelled Satan of Wrath-.  
OK -screamed both lovers and ran to their respective rooms-.  
Finally! See you tomorrow, girls -said Lucifer-.  
Awww, my money -cried Mammon-.  
Awww, i want a girlfriend -criea Leviathan-.  
Awww, my back -said Belphegor-.  
Motherfuckers all of you -said Satan red of fury- GOODNIGHT! Pfff... I won't clean this shit!


End file.
